


pity the fool who falls in love with you

by munchmuffins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Graduation, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchmuffins/pseuds/munchmuffins
Summary: ...well, you can't survive the days of being in love with an empty stomach, can you?.(in which Oikawa can't cook and dreams of beautiful things in life, and Iwaizumi's only being realistic.)





	pity the fool who falls in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi im still swamped with zine stuff. i have other wips I swear, but in the mean time, please enjoy these two idiots.

* * *

Oikawa, in the simplest term, was a dreamer, and Iwaizumi was the poor soul that he dragged around to see the world with. 

"What the hell do you call this?" In front of him was a haphazard lump, hot even after minutes sitting on the counter with a greasy layer, grotesquely brown and heavily powdered with cinnamon. "Shittykawa, what is this?" 

Well, Iwaizumi asked if he could cook. He never asked if Oikawa was a _ decent _cook. "Beignets. I thought if we don't only sell crepes, we'd have more money coming in, that's all." 

"Why would you think anyone wants to buy a kitchen version of a mini-Eldritch abomination?" 

"Oh, you're so harsh, you meanie. How was I supposed to know it would look like that? I did it all like the recipe online, cut them up into squares and whatnot. Whatever, so it looks a little squiggly, but street food can be deceiving, Iwa-chan. If you end up missing out on some delicious cuisine courtesy of _ moi, _then don't blame me later." He plucked his abstract doughnut away from Iwaizumi's fingers and bit into the crust. "Mm, tastes like love." He cracked open a Vogue magazine to cover his face, lest Iwaizumi would see him cough after swallowing.

"You know how we could have more cash flowing in, dummy?" He could hear Iwaizumi tapping his foot, glowering at him behind the glossy pages like a clucking mother hen. "It's called 'helping out', and you gotta do it more often. Like, I don't know, waking up early and setting up the wagon and not letting me do all the grunt work, for example?"

"You don't think my good looks and charming smile were enough to draw in customers?" Oikawa faked a devastated gasp. The magazine fell when his hands flew up to the spot between his chest, ever proud and ever dramatic. "So heartless, Iwa-chan! Don't you know I'm insecure about my ethereal visage? The nerve of you, simpleton, for not sympathizing with my plight of the beautiful creature that I am." 

Three, two, one. Oikawa tilted his head on cue, avoiding the strawberry pillow being thrown at him. "I'm serious," Iwaizumi picked up the cushion and fixed it on the sofa. Oikawa wanted to roll his eyes for how meticulous he was and resisted to pinch the red foam with his toes. "You're the one who wanted to live on the road and sell sweets in a wagon. Even dreams like these have a price, shithead." 

A groan escaped him, low and vibrating as he twitched in discomfort. "So, what are you doing here, then? Just tagging along for the ride? It's summer vacation in campus, right? You'd rather be dating stuffy old books at the library than hanging out with me, is that it?" 

"Don't be stupid, okay? I just don't want you to get hurt." 

It was hard to keep a straight face at that. "You really think I'm that fragile?" 

"No, I don't." He wasn't used to seeing Iwaizumi all fidgety. The way he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, the hesitant shuffles of his feet. It was endearing, like a school boy with a crush. Oikawa watched him walk away to the driver's seat, heard his keys clinking and pushed into the ignition. "But this is one of your crazy schemes. Like hell I'm gonna let you crash and burn on your own, dumbass. I've always been there to hit the breaks for you, so why should I stop now?" 

There was a demand of consistency in how Iwaizumi spoke, like he was trying to find something to hold onto. Had Oikawa always been following his dream by the tail end so tightly as if he was going to lose it? He didn't know, but it was hard not to think of times when Iwaizumi wasn't there for him, watching Oikawa spiral in his enthusiasm. He was always there, good or bad, and all Iwaizumi asked of him was for Oikawa to _ commit _. 

Capricious and wild. Fickle and unstable. Two sides of the same veil, and it's easy to get lost in gazing at the stars when Oikawa doesn't know how far he had to reach out.

"So, what do you want now? If you wanna go home, just tell me." 

_ But Iwa-chan is right there. He's right there, and he's real. _

He doesn't feel the way Oikawa feels when old dreams die, but Iwaizumi doesn't have to. He knows Oikawa needs to remember how the dream made him happy. He knows sometimes hard work doesn't pay, and when it doesn't, Oikawa gets lost again and Iwaizumi had to be ready to tell him that maybe some dreams are meant to die all along.

"Oikawa? Are you okay?" 

Dark complexion. Tanned lines. Freckles peeking underneath his collar. Iwaizumi never had any of these before. Oikawa caught a whiff of roasted coffee beans in his hair when he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi from behind, and it sliced his gut with guilt. How many times have Oikawa been daydreaming while Iwaizumi was making it all come true when he wasn't looking? 

"...I'm sorry." He wasn't prideful, not with Iwaizumi. He didn't have any reason to be. "Let's try one more day. After that, we're going home. I wanna be home with you. Okay?"

It sounded like a love confession, but it wasn't as if Iwaizumi would take it to heart, right? The wide blush across his face could've been from how hard Oikawa held him, what with the leather seat wedged between them. Even if there was something to be felt, Oikawa wouldn't admit it yet, because he didn't want to treat Iwaizumi like a dying dream. 

He's real. He deserves better. Much better.

"Okay, yeah, sure. Whatever." Iwaizumi coughed while Oikawa climbed to the shotgun. "Get your seatbelt on. We're going for a drive."

The engine revved, and so another dream lives on.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im over on twitter @ munch_muffin


End file.
